


5 veces en que Pieck se cubrió de sangre y una en que no lo hizo

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Pieck aprendio desde pequeña que las experiencias donde habían sangre no podían ser buenas ni traer felicidad. Hasta que si lo fue.El titulo suena un poco más crudo de lo que realmente es, así que por favor denle una oportunidad
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	5 veces en que Pieck se cubrió de sangre y una en que no lo hizo

**Author's Note:**

> Pieck pov  
> Mención a algunos guerreros.  
> No habla de cosas raras con sangre así que no se preocupen.

**1**

La primera vez que Pieck vio un montón de sangre, tuvo ganas de llorar. Era una reacción extraña pero no pudo evitarlo, simplemente sus ojos ardieron y su garganta se apretó; a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a pasar su joven mente no lo proceso hasta el momento en que ocurrió. Observó impactada los restos del cuerpo que había sido del ex portador de su ahora titán; lo que quedaba de un hombre de mediana edad un poco amargado y alcohólico con el que no había tenido mayor contacto que verlo un par de veces, lo que faltaba del hombre había sido consumido por su forma de titán puro. Sintio la bilis subiendo por su esófago, cayo de rodillas sobre la sangre esparcida en el suelo y el acto de vomitar fue inmediato manchando aún más la túnica de color blanco que había sido entregada; los brazos de su adorado padre la cubrieron tratando de protegerla del horror que sintió pero no podía hacerlo, nadie podía, era el camino que ella había elegido cuando decidio convertirse en portadora, un camino manchado en sangre igual que la tunica que miraba fijamente con ojos desenfocados . Las voces de Marcel, Zeke y Porco resonaron en su cabeza, trato de cubrir sus oidos con sus manos ensangrentadas, su cabello negro caía de manera desordenada sobre su cara, una leve crisis de panico; se sintio egoista, ella no había conocido tanto al hombre que se había comido a diferencia de Zeke quién formo un lazo especial con su antecesor. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más como Zeke? él había mantenido la calma en todo momento, al igual que Marcel y Berthold al recibir sus titanes, _“Eres una persona egoísta y una asesina Pieck”_ susurro su subconsciente, su mente se apagó. Despertó 3 horas después limpia en la enfermería del cuartel. 

  
  


**2**

Ella odiaba la sangre. Pieck era considerado una niña dulce y una candidata a guerrero tranquila, lo que la diferenciaba de otros portadores: No aplastaba insectos como Annie porque creía que todos los seres vivos eran importantes por pequeños que fueron, incluso las moscas ayudan a polinizar las hermosas flores que a ella le gustaba ver en los jardines; No estaba dispuesta a todo por lealtad como Reiner y no se metía en conflictos de puños como Porco. Su personalidad calmada era como la de Berthold, silenciosa aunque tal vez un poco más sonriente similar a Marcel. Al crecer con un padre amable no estaba acostumbrada a gritos o peleas en su hogar, la primera vez que vio a sus amigos pelear y sangrar un poco lloro patéticamente teniendo que ser consolada por Zeke. ¿Cómo es que estaba en esta situación? ¿Se había vuelto tan fría? una guerra se trataba de eso: _"Pelear para sobrevivir sino la sangre derramada sería la tuya"_ , se dijo a sí misma. Marley los había mandado a su primera guerra para probar las armas que había creado, obligándolos a pelear por un país donde habían nacido pero que no podía llamar como propio. Tomo una respiración profunda. Atrapó a esa persona que gritaba con terror en un acento extraño con el hocico de su titán y la despedazó, las vísceras se desparramaron por el suelo, sin tiempo de lamentarse con una palma destrozó los soldados que se encontraban en los cañones; la sangre cubriendo sus gigantes dedos, imperceptible a simple vista pero ella podía sentirlo. Victoriosos, habían vuelto victoriosos a casa; al abrazar a su padre Pieck aún podía sentir la sensación de la sangre en la punta de sus dedos. 

**3**

Pieck vio la lluvia de sangre que cubrió la tierra. Cuando planificaron el contraataque que darían como equipo en el desierto poblado de Shiganshina, que se encontraba al interior de las murallas, nunca pensó que sería tan brutal. Siendo 4 cambiaformas titanes con entrenamiento militar avanzado pudo inferir que tendrían la ventaja, era una estratega después de todo; pero había cosas que aún su joven mente no podía siquiera imaginar. Cada vez que Zeke lanzaba piedras hacia los soldados del bando contrario veía esta lluvia carmesí elevarse por el aire, la vida de aquellos hombres y mujeres que se apagaban en el campo de batalla pero se elevaba hacia el cielo de manera colorida y poética. Pieck se preguntó si la lluvia roja sería fría como el agua en un tormentoso invierno o sería cálido como lo era la lluvia de verano, ¿Formaría charcos de lodo? parecidos a los que solían formarse en las calles sin adoquines de su barrio o ¿la sangre sería absorbida por la tierra? reclamando lo que de la tierra fue creado como un sacrificio. Lo comprobó más tarde cuando tuvo que salvar a Zeke y Reiner; sangre en sus manos de titán, el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en su boca y el olor a muerte en el ambiente. Al volver a Liberio, Pieck comenzó a odiar los días de lluvia. 

**4**

Ella aprendió que ver la sangre del enemigo era diferente de ver la de las personas que amas. Pieck no era lejana a la muerte; cuando ella nació los ojos de su madre se apagaron para siempre; a pesar de que se decía en el ghetto que los bebés eran bien recibidos porque nacían con buena suerte ella no lo creía, al menos en su caso no. Aún con el dolor en su pecho y el malestar físico se levantó de la cama del hospital militar, habían pasado un par de días desde el ataque que su hogar había sufrido en manos de los malditos demonios de la isla. Se cubrió con su abrigo militar, se hizo una coleta en el cabello, amarró una pañoleta en su boca y fue a visitar a sus camaradas caídos. Se transformó en titán y ayudó a mover la pesada roca que cubría el cuerpo de la pequeña Zofía o lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido Zofía; los muertos eran cientos, eran clasificados en la calle si es que había alguien que los clasificara y luego apilados en 3 grupos: Si habías sido alguien importante para Marley o el mundo tendrías un funeral adecuado donde podrían llorarte y el gobierno decretaria duelo nacional en tu honor; Si eras un ciudadano común te dejarían en alguna fosa común sobre la que pondrían una linda lápida de piedra tallada, hablando de como fuiste sacrificado en una guerra injusta y serás vengado por tu país; en cambio, si eras un demonio eldiano tu destino terminaría en una pira, los eldianos eran demonios, era su culpa, nunca deberían haber nacido en primer lugar. No merecían un lugar para llorar a sus muertos, gente como ellos pertenecía a la basura. Miro la mancha marrón de la sangre seca en el suelo, recordó lo que le dijo Colt y se preguntó si esa había sido de Udo o de alguien más. Los pasos de Pieck se volvieron pesados al volver al cuartel, después de todo por donde caminara la sangre de su gente ensuciaba sus botas.

**5**

Agradeció no usar el uniforme blanco con la banda roja. Las alas en la espalda le habían dado una nueva perspectiva, una sensación de libertad que el uniforme marleyano nunca le dio, deseó haberlo portado antes y bajo otras circunstancias, pero la sangre que la cubría le hacía saber que no había forma que la despreocupada Pieck Finger mantuviera limpia la camisa y los pantalones blancos. ¿Quién creó los uniformes de Marley y Paradis? esa persona podría irse a la mierda, seguramente era alguien que nunca tuvo que manchar sus manos con barro o sangre, quién no sabía lo que era ser un soldado. Llevaba 2 días en el maldito albergue improvisado sobre lo que quedaba del fuerte, lo único que agradecía del nuevo uniforme era el abrigo verde acogedor, la mantenía caliente por la noche donde el frío no tiene clemencia con los sobrevivientes aunque la verdad era que le gustaba ese abrigo porque no se notaban las manchas de sangre que lo cubrían. Le hubiera gustado beber una taza de té para calentar su pequeño cuerpo, se sentía agotada y sucia. Noto que los isleños que habían sido hasta hace poco sus camaradas en la batalla estaban reunidos, Pieck suponía que para hablar de la sangre derramada de la humanidad y para recordar a las personas que habían perdido. Les dio su espacio por mucho que lo hubiera querido ella no pertenecía allí. Observó sus manos con curiosidad, aún había sangre seca bajo sus uñas 

**-No has dormido ni comido nada-** Jean, su compañero de batallas se acercó a ella, estaba cubierto también de sangre. Por demente que fuera el pensamiento dentro de la cabeza de Pieck, él se veía guapo así: la forma de sus músculos traspasando la camisa alguna vez blanca; la suciedad manchando sus facciones masculinas; una altura muy superior a la de ella

 **-¿Tienes novia? -** El pensamiento salió simplemente de sus labios sin siquiera pasar por los filtros de su mente. Pieck miró al hombre con ojos perezosos y una expresión relajada.

El chico alto y guapo solo sonrió. 

  
  


**+1**

La sangre de Pieck había bajado todas las lunas desde que tenía 15 años, un poco más tarde que la mayoría de las chicas de su barrio, tal vez por su bajo peso o porque se convirtió en portadora unos años antes. Había sido algo complejo vivir en una casa donde eres la única chica; había cosas en que su padre no podía ayudar. Tampoco podía buscar ayuda entre sus amigos, hablar de esto con Zeke o Porco estaba fuera de discusión, ella era la única portadora mujer que se mantenía en Liberio y aunque no se veían hace un tiempo estaba segura que Annie no hubiera sido de gran ayuda al crecer en la misma condición que ella. 

Despertó esa mañana cansada y mareada, esperaba no haber adquirido un resfriado la noche anterior cuando Jean había decidido abordarla mientras tomaba un baño, no era que se quejara de la intimidad, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que después del sexo le daría tanto sueño que se dormiría con el cabello húmedo. Estiró los brazos por sobre la cabeza, le dolían al igual que los pechos que ardían con el roce del camisón sobre su piel, bajo la cabeza derrotada cuando sintió un bostezo a su lado; ahí estaba el gran bastardo regalandole una sonrisa arrogante. Tuvo ganas de matarlo, tal vez recordar tiempos en donde eran enemigos y nada importaba. 

**-¿Pasa algo, cielo? -** el hombre que se encontró con el torso desnudo y el cabello despeinado trató de besarla pero fue despreciado con un movimiento sutil. 

**-Me duele todo, me siento mareada**

**-Tal vez un resfriado… -** La cara de felicidad de Jean cambió al ver la mirada en la cara de su esposa; aunque no sabía lo que había hecho, él sí sabía que iba a ser estrangulado por la pequeña mujer y no de la manera dulce en que le gustaba. Prefirió mantener el silencio al menos hasta que bajaran a desayunar, tratar de presionar los botones de Pieck cuando estaba tan molesta no era una jugada inteligente. 

Siendo el último día de visita a los padres de Jean en la casa Kirstein antes de volver a su residencia habitual en la ciudad central, Pieck espero que el desayuno pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Saludo amablemente a su suegra con un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a probar el desayuno que la dulce señora Kirstein había preparado con cariño para ellos.

En unos minutos estaba arrodillada frente a la tinaja vaciando el débil contenido de su estómago, pronto de manera tranquilizadora sintió a Jean tomando su cabello y dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba con cada contracción violenta de su abdomen; él ahora comandante se mantenía impávido analizando la situación y otorgando apoyo silencioso como solo él podía hacer. 

**-No viajaremos hoy si te sientes enferma** \- dijo él mientras con sus dedos comprobaba la temperatura de la frente de la morena.

**-Debes llegar a esa reunión**

**-Me importas más tú que todos esos cerdos pomposos de la corte-** dijo con suavidad, Pieck tenía ganas de besarlo pero no ahora en estas condiciones. 

Jean la ayudó a posicionarse sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, prometiendo volver con un té para su dolorido estómago abandonó la habitación mientras que su madre entraba con un vaso de agua en las manos.

 **-Pieck, cariño-** dijo suavemente la gentil mujer añosa- **¿cuando bajo por ultima vez tu sangre? -** La cara de Pieck se volvió roja como un tomate, las náuseas volvieron a ella, definitivamente no era bueno pensar en comida en estos momentos. El calor subió rápidamente por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué se sintió tan tímida de repente? ¿Llegó acaso el mes pasado?

No, no lo había hecho. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente en la corte; el atentado a Historia y su único heredero por el control de la isla. Se le olvidó que eso no había pasado, ¡Oh! ¡¿A quién engañaba ?! nunca se preocupó de eso, su sangre podría dejar de venir por meses y ella no estaría preocupada en absoluto. 

**-¡Oh cariño !, ¡estás esperando un bebe!** \- dijo la mujer con alegría, cubriendo a Pieck en un abrazo lleno de felicidad, prosiguió hablando con complicidad absoluta **-Cuando llevaba en mi vientre a mi Jeanboy me pasó lo mismo, te prepararé algo para las náuseas y verás que te sentirás mucho mejor** .

Ambas se exaltaron por el ruido molesto de una taza quebrarse al golpear el suelo desde una altura considerable, giraron la cabeza hacia el sonido. Allí, Jean se encontró parado en el marco de la puerta, pálido y completamente sorprendido. Pieck vio como los ojos color miel de su esposo se llenaban de lágrimas antes de verlo caer al suelo y arrastrarse hasta su lado; tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la beso lentamente. Sintió a la señora Kirstein aclarar su garganta excusándose para darles a ambos privacidad. Pieck Finger estaba aterrada, había crecido sin una madre ¿Cómo iba a ser una? la voz de Jean la trajo de vuelta a la realidad desde sus pensamientos inestables

 **\- ¡Pikku, eres realmente maravillosa! ¿Cómo puedes encontrar siempre la manera de hacerme feliz? ¿No te basto con hacerme feliz el día que te casaste conmigo ?, ¿tu plan es matarme de felicidad? -** Pieck sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo a su chico.

No tenía que temer, tenía una familia que estaría con ella paso a paso.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que estaba escribiendo. Recibí la vacuna contra el covid hoy y me siento un poco mareada o tal vez solo buscaba una excusa para mi mala escritura. Espero que les guste. Mantenganse a salvo.  
> Gracias por el amor a mis otras historias :D


End file.
